


Take Me into Your Loving Arms

by neytah



Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of petsy prompts from my <a href="http://sansa-swifts.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>^^~</p><p>(some set in the ot5 verse, some not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *

**Author's Note:**

> so, some of these are set in my [ot5 verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/171032), and some aren't necessarily, so the fics set in the ot5 verse will have a * before its title. enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u write a jealous Betsy fanfic? Maybe betsy is jealous of George confessing his love for parisa in a magazine????~Anon

Parisa's lying on her bed, phone held above her face when Betsy comes in. She lies down next to Parisa with a sigh, staring at the ceiling.

"What's up with you?" Parisa asks, immediately sensing her discomfort. And Betsy pulls up her phone, screen illuminated.

"You seen this?" She asks, angling the screen in Parisa's direction. Parisa looks away from her own phone to see what Betsy's showing her. The headline is familiar: "'We admit we love each other' Union J's George reveals romance with Only The Young star." Parisa sighs too.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Don't know why you keep being friends with him after-"

"He's still a good guy! And he had nothing to do with that article."

"But it's true. He's clearly still in love with you, and even after everything that went down, he's still not over you."

Parisa's laid her phone on her chest now, staring at Betsy talk at the ceiling. She's started to smile.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"No, of course I don't like it, that's what I've been saying..." She's cut off by Parisa laughing, rolling to curl into Betsy.

"You're adorable." She nuzzles into Betsy's shoulder.

"It's just..." Betsy sighs. "It bothers me, okay? After you brought George into our poly group and then a couple weeks later he decides it's not for him and at the time it really hurt Charlie and I just... don't like him."

Parisa squeezes the hand she's found, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"You care too much. I love that about you, but it's okay. You don't have to worry on behalf of all of us." She kisses her again, this time on the cheek. "And don't worry about Charlie. He's moved on."

Betsy sighs, because she's right. She curls into Parisa too, this time meeting her lips with her own. Parisa's hand comes up to stroke her cheek.

"I know you care." She says, "but I need you to forget about it."

And she does. Their phones, and their contents, are soon forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read one where parisa has a little accident on xfactor like she slips and falls during rehersal and betsy is all protective and worried. oh! that'd be sooooo cute!~anon

"Ya know, sometimes, I really do like heels. They're cute, they make me tall, they make my butt look good—they make your butt look good. Time like these? Nah. Don't like them. They're the bane of my existence. They are _truly_  an invention of men to make women suffer. Hate 'em. Fuckin' hate 'em."

Parisa finishes as she kicks off her boots in the doorway of the X Factor house, walking in, favoring her left leg. It was just a common misstep, except with a sightly higher fall with _slightly_ higher stakes. Because tomorrow, she can't slip, she can't fall, can't loose her balance. Betsy knows too well the pressure she's under.

Loud noises come from the kitchen, the living room. Other contestants rowdy and well, but Parisa has now patience for parties now. She just solemnly climbs the stairs, Betsy following her wordlessly. When the get to their room, Parisa doesn't even turn on the light, just goes straight to her bed. Her foot catches something in the dark, she curses again, but is able to flop down on her bed without further trouble. Betsy follows, caution in her step. 

Parisa whines when the bed shifts under the new weight, but doesn't complain when Betsy's arms wrap around her. She presses a kiss to the back of her neck. 

"Rough day, huh?"

"You know it."

Betsy just exhales, squeezes tighter.

"It'll be fine."

"I know, it's just, I know he means well, but fucking Louis Walsh can be too much sometimes."

"Yeah, well Louis Walsh has never had to dance in high heels. At least I assume so." Parisa snorts.

"Remember when Mikey tried on your heels and nearly sprained his ankle?" Parisa says, laughing. Betsy laughs too. Petsy turns her head around, just for a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
